1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastening devices. More particularly, the present rotational and axial movement of a tube coupling during tightening or loosening of the coupling.
2. Disclosure Information
In certain manufacturing processes, such as in the automotive or aircraft industries, it is often necessary to fasten together tubes carrying hydraulic fluid or the like. The tube ends are connected by a coupling of known construction having a threaded male fitting rotatably secured to one end of the tube which matingly engages a female fitting rotatably secured to one end of the second tube. The female fitting typically is configured as a nut having internal threads which receive the threaded portion of the male fitting. To tighten the coupling, the operator must employ two hand tools, one for each fitting, to hold one fitting against rotation while tightening the other fitting into the held fitting. Although the use of two hand tools to tighten the coupling is adequate for single applications of joining two tube ends together, it is difficult to quickly join a plurality of tubes together as is often necessary in the automotive industry Furthermore, kinking of one or both tubes frequently occurs with the use of two hand tools since the operator is unable to support the tubing during tightening of the coupling. Therefore, there is a need for an assembly which prevents rotation of one of the fittings during tightening of the coupling without the need for the use of two hand tools by an operator.
Various nut holders and like devices have been proposed which prevent rotation of a nut while a threaded fastener is being screwed into the nut. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 159,136; 2,385,777; 2,469,441; 3,008,554; 3,319,691; 4,462,710; 4,737,057; and 4,753,560 all propose devices which prevent rotation of a nut while two workpieces are being secured together. Each of the proposed devices relies on one of the workpieces to hold the nut against axial movement. However, these devices are not desirable for use in joining tubing together since the tubing provides no area for preventing axial movement of the coupling during tightening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,734 discloses a locking device which prevent rotation of a pair of hex-shaped relief valves having tubes associated therewith. The locking device is a thin metal plate having an elongate opening for receiving the valves therethrough. The locking device prevents rotation of the valves due to vibration but does not prevent axial movement of the valves upon tightening.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an assembly which prevents rotational and axial movement of one fitting of a tube coupling during tightening or loosening of the coupling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an assembly comprising a retaining block having at least one aperture for receiving the coupling fittings therein and for preventing rotation of one of the fittings during tightening or loosening of the coupling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an assembly wherein axial movement of one of the fittings is prevented by means of a retaining member which is releasably secured to the retaining block in a snap fit relationship.
It is yet a further object of the invention that the retaining member also secures the assembly to the chassis of the vehicle.
These an other features and objects of the invention will be apparent from the drawings, description and claims which follow.